ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Master Chief
How Master Chief joined the Tourney Master Chief continues his research on the Civil War. Disappointed that he was unable to recover the Civil War data during the King Of Iron Fist Tournament 4, Master Chief returns home and resumes his research. Each time his work hits a dead end, he is reminded of the data that he was unable to retrieve. At that point he received a letter addressed to her in a foreign language. Attached is an announcement of the Smash Bros. Tourney. In order to fulfill his hopes for forest rejuvenation, Master Chief decides to enter the tournament. Character Select Screen Animation Master Chief cocks his MA37 rifle and says "We've seen what the Didact is capable of.". Special Attacks MA37 (Neutral) Master Chief fires three burst shots from the MA37 at his opponent. 32 shots can be fired before reloading. SRS99D-S2 (Side) Master Chief takes out a SRS99D-S2 and shoots forward an indeflectable shot. Jaguar Hunt (Up) Master Chief jumps into the air while doing two knee kicks. M9 HE DP (Down) Master Chief takes an M9 HE DP, pulls the pin and throws it. The grenade detonates on impact with the ground, a wall, a certain item or an opponent. M41 Rockets (Hyper Smash) Master Chief takes out an M41 rocket launcher saying "Get a load of this!" then shoots two rockets out of it. When they hit, they give an explosive force greater than that of a Bob-Omb. Reinforcements (Final Smash) Master Chief radios "Send some backup to me if you can!" then three UNSC soldiers appear to fight alongside Master Chief. These men have 50% of health and use different types of UNSC equipment. After 50 seconds, the men leave the field. Victory Animations #Master Chief fires his MA37 into the air in victory and says "Guess that's it for you.". #Master Chief rolls and points his rifle forward declaring "Once again, victory is for the UNSC!". #Master Chief sheathes his weapons and salutes saying "If anyone wants another go, call me up anytime.". On-Screen Appearance Master Chief jumps out of a jeep saying "If we let him leave this world, humanity will be at risk.". Special Quotes *I never wanted to be involved in the fighting but an accident made me do so. (When fighting Jin) *Think a cannon can hit me? (When fighting Ieyasu) *Your repairs aren't complete, Alisa. (When fighting Alisa) Trivia *Master Chief shares his Japanese voice actor with Col. Joshua, Shout of the Fresh Beat Band, Cyclops, and Mitsurugi. *Players can find Master Chief's old Select quote ("Reporting for duty!") and his old Intro quote when against non-specific characters ("Time to get serious!") in the Sound Player as sound file 2 and sound file 5, respectively. *Initially, Master Chief was going to be an unlockable character, but later in the development of the Tourney series, he was turned into a starter character. *Though he is mentioned in Master Chief's select quote, the Didact is a playable character in the sequel. *Master Chief's rival happens to be Linna. His second rival is Sgt. Foley. Category:Halo characters Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters